


Parent's Evening

by StarrySummers04



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Miss Quill has to attend parent's evening because Charlie ordered her too, but she also has to assume the role of a teacher and talk to the other student's parents. No matter how much she wanted to avoid it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that Miss Quill is a bit OOC in this fic but I do believe that she genuinely cares about the success of her students.

"I can't believe that Prince has forced me to do this." Miss Quill muttered under her breath. It was bad enough that she had to talk to the parents as their children's physics teacher but to have to talk to other teachers from the perspective of Charlie's guardian? That was easily the worst thing about all of this. She absolutely hated a lot of things on this planet and Parent's Evening was high up on the list.

Miss Quill did however take great pleasure in tell the parents how badly their children were doing but she did also want to see them improve so she offered suggestions to help them. Especially to the parents of those in the 'Bunghole Defense Squad' as Tanya had named them. They had enough difficulties dealing with the things that time and space threw at them, they needed the extra help if it was possible.

* * *

 

"Hello Miss Quill, I'm Vivian Adeola." Tanya's mum introduced herself.

"Good evening, Mrs Adeola. I've been looking forwards to meeting you." Miss Quill replied. "Tanya is easily the best student in the class, I often feel as though she is the only one who knows what I'm talking about. You should be very proud."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I have always encouraged her to complete any homework as soon as she gets home from school and to do extra work on the things she doesn't understand." Vivian confirmed.

"It definitely shows in her work, if she ever needs my help then she is more than welcome to come and ask but if she keeps doing exactly what she already is then I'm sure she will continue to flourish." Miss Quill approved.

* * *

 

"Jackie MacLean, nice to meet you." April's mum introduced, offering a hand for Miss Quill to shake. Accepting the offered hand, Miss Quill began talking. "April is a good student, and she definitely tries hard but I feel that she does struggle sometimes."

"April does complain about not understanding the work when trying to do her homework and I have told her to come and talk to you or go to one of her friends and see if she could get extra help with the things that she just isn't getting." Jackie explained.

"If April isn't understanding the way I am teaching things then it would be beneficial for her to let me know so that I can try and explain it in a way that she will understand. She won't be the only student in the class with that problem and it could help more students if someone speaks up and says that they don't understand. Alternatively, she could talk to Tanya Adeola as I know they are friends and Tanya seems to know what she is doing." Miss Quill advised.

"Thank you for the advice. I'll let April know." Jackie assured.

* * *

 

The meeting with Ram's parents took a while, there were lots of tips available to help him improve. "Ram does seem to enjoy talking out and making his classmates laugh. This wouldn't be too much trouble if he did it occasionally but he does this in every lesson. I understand that Ram has been going through a rough patch and I have tried to be lenient with him but I can only do so much." Miss Quill informed them.

"Is there anything we can do to help him?" Mrs Singh asked.

"I am aware that Ram is already seeking extra help from Tanya Adeola, she is one of the best and brightest students in the class and she appears to be able to explain it in a way that Ram understands. It can be difficult for me as I have a class of about 30 students and they learn in different ways that may not match the way I teach." Miss Quill replied.

"Could it help if we try and look at his work with him? I know he is spending a lot of time trying to improve his football skills and I guess we don't actually know how much homework or studying Ram actually completes for his other subjects." Mr Singh admitted.

"A homework/study timetable could be a good idea to help Ram manage his time and keep a healthy balance between all of his subjects." Miss Quill proposed.

"We will have a look at that as soon as we get home. Thank you for all of your help." Mrs Singh beamed, putting her notepad and pen back into her handbag.

* * *

As Miss Quill was preparing to leave after having met everyone's parents or guardians, another couple entered the room.

"Excuse me." A man bearing a striking resemblance to Matteusz said. "Are you Matteusz's physics teacher?"

"What's it to you?" Miss Quill responded.

"We want to know how he's doing in physics." The woman replied.

"No, you don't." Miss Quill snapped. "and I know this because your son is currently living with me and my charge."

"I want to know what effect that boy is having on his education." The man growled.

"I am his guardian, now if you don't mind, I need to go and see the other teachers about how my charges are doing." Miss Quill countered as she pushed past Matteusz's parents. She would never actually admit it but she actually cared for the young Polish boy, it wasn't his fault that his parents were so narrow-minded that they couldn't accept him for who he was. That was why she made the decision there and then, that she would keep this from Matteusz. He didn't need to know that his parents turned up to parents evening just to see if having a boyfriend had a negative effect on his education. That would just upset him and Matteusz had been through enough lately.

 

It was a really long evening for her but at least Charlie and Matteusz shared 2 of their 3 classes so she only had to go and see 3 teachers in total.

* * *

Miss Quill arrived home to find Charlie and Matteusz curled up on the sofa together under a blanket. She had no idea what they were watching on the television but she was happy to just leave them be. However, somebody obviously had it out for her today because as soon as she walked through the living room and into the kitchen, Charlie paused what they were watching to begin questioning her about how he could improve.

"Charlie, let Miss Quill get through the door before you start questioning her." Matteusz laughed. "There is some chicken and chips in the oven, it is cooked but I left it there to keep it warm until you're ready to eat. Come on, Charlie, let's finish watching this episode of The Vampire Diaries before you ask Miss Quill about how you're doing."

"But it's just started." Charlie protested.

"Exactly, that gives her 45 minutes to eat her food and do whatever else needs doing, recovering probably." Matteusz responded.

Miss Quill really did like Matteusz, he was very reasonable and he seemed to be grateful for being able to stay with them. Also, he sometimes disagreed with the way she was treated by Charlie. Even though she knew that the students disliked her and she knew that she was very hard on them, Miss Quill took her job very seriously and only wanted to see her students succeed.

After eating her food, making a cup of coffee and reading a couple of chapters of The Hunger Games, the episode that Charlie and Matteusz had been watching had finished and they both wandered into the kitchen. Charlie immediately sat down at the table, opposite her whilst Matteusz put the kettle on. "Would you like another cup of coffee?" He asked. Miss Quill nodded. Once Matteusz had sat down beside Charlie with their hot drinks and intertwined their fingers, she began.

"Charlie, you need to do more research into Earth history because you are quite behind the rest of the class. I have been given a list of books that we shall purchase to help you with your knowledge. I'm sure as history is a subject that you share, Matteusz can try and help you." Miss Quill began, Matteusz nodded his agreement. "You are doing quite well in English language but further research isn't going to hurt. Because you only started this year, you are behind and you need to do extra work to catch up with the rest of your peers."

"Okay, Do you have anything to help me with English?" Charlie asked.

"No, but both of your teachers have asked to see you to be able to give you extra help." Miss Quill replied, leaning to the side to be able to reach into her bag and pull out the list of books she was given by Charlie's history teacher and then handed it to him. Charlie then started to get up from the table. "I'm not finished." Miss Quill remarked. Charlie returned to his seat. "You are doing well in physics because human physics isn't as difficult as Rhodian physics but there are still some things that you need a bit of extra help with. We will go over them together at some point."

"Okay, can we go now?" Charlie asked, seeming quite bored now that he had gotten his feedback.

"You can go but I need to talk to Matteusz about what his teachers have said." Miss Quill responded, ignoring the surprised looks on both of their faces. "Right, Matteusz, to start with, you're going to need extra help with physics. You understand the basics very well but when things start to get complicated you seem to shut down and give up. We will find time to go over the concepts you are struggling with to help you progress. You are doing brilliantly in sociology so just keep doing what you're doing, continue studying well. You're also doing well in history but you could benefit from looking at some of the books Charlie has been advised to read to further your grades. Now, get out of my sight. Both of you.

"Thank you, Miss Quill." Matteusz said as he and Charlie grabbed their hot drinks and went upstairs, allowing Miss Quill to move to the comfortable arm chair in the living room.

* * *

Upstairs in their bedroom, Charlie and Matteusz had left their drinks on the computer desk as they looked through the list of books. "I can't believe she went to my teachers too." Matteusz remarked.

"I know." Charlie agreed "She only went to mine because I ordered her to."

"You need to stop doing that. It makes people uncomfortable." Matteusz reminded him, Charlie reluctantly agreed.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Matteusz smirked before winking. Charlie laughed as Matteusz kissed him, smiling into each others mouths. Matteusz separated their mouths long enough to pull his shirt off as they began unbuttoning Charlie's shirt. Reaching down, Matteusz placed his hands on Charlie's ass before squeezing, resulting in a loud moan from Charlie.

"Keep it down!" Miss Quill shouted and they erupted into laughter.

 


End file.
